


House Guest

by queenarcheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarcheron/pseuds/queenarcheron
Summary: Feyre visits Rhys's house for the first time since they started dating, and Rhys knows exactly how to make the most of their free time.





	House Guest

Feyre slammed her car door and looked up at the massive house in front of her. Balconies were attached to the top floor, and there was a beautiful set of stairs leading up to the front door. A fountain was placed in the middle of the long driveway which she now stood in, and there was a four car garage attached to the side of the house.

She was well aware that Rhys’s family was quite wealthy, especially since his parents owned their own business. She knew it bothered Rhys at times, knew he didn’t want to be known as the “rich kid” in school, because that wasn’t him. Rhys was the guy who got As on every test, who studied and did well on projects and homework, who walked around not caring about anyone’s opinion.

That’s why she fell in love with him nearly 4 months ago. They had known each other for far longer than that, and they had even admitted that they felt the same long before.

Feyre walked up to the stairs, making her way towards the large front door while taking in every single detail of the house. She was glad his parents were out of town because, according to Rhys, they would have made her uncomfortable. It was because of that reason that this was the first time she’d been to his place.

Before she could knock, the door swung open to reveal a smirking Rhysand, and the smell of citrus gently made it’s way to her nose. It was her favorite scent now, because it was his scent.

“Feyre, darling, right on time.” He grinned, and she stepped through the door, throwing her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his in a long, slow kiss as he shut the door behind them.

“Your house is huge,” she murmured against his lips, and he only grunted in response, slowly pulling away to look at her.

“It gets lonely having all this space to myself when my parents are away,” he said and winked.

A small bark sounded from deeper in the house, and movement caught Feyre’s attention. A dog came running from another room, heading straight for her, and she couldn’t help the squeal that escaped her as she dropped to her knees and embraced the ball of fluff.

“Hellooo,” she cooed, hugging the puppy as if it would disappear if she lost contact. “Look at youuu, you’re the cutest thing!”

Rhys watched with a raised brow and a small smile on his face.

“You are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” she said in a high pitched voice, playing with the puppy’s paws.

That seemed to get Rhys’s attention, because he let out a cough and caught her gaze. She knew what he wanted to hear.

“Yes, Rhys, you’re also the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He nodded in satisfaction, and she rose onto her feet, watching as the dog ran back to whatever room it came from.

“That’s the cutest dog ever,” she murmured, still looking towards the direction it ran, lost in thought.

“Yes, you made that pretty clear, darling.” At his words, Feyre rolled her eyes and punched Rhys lightly in the arm.

He only chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the large set of stairs that led to the second floor. Their fingers intertwined, and Feyre took in the spotless floor, the number of doors she could spot as she made her way further up, and the scent of citrus, now mixed with vanilla as they reached the second floor.

Rhys led her down a hallway that had several rooms branching off of it, until he reached one of the last doors. He opened it to reveal his room, which had to be the size of Feyre’s and Elain’s combined.

“Welcome to my crib,” Rhys said with an amused expression, and Feyre snorted, shaking her head.

“Please never say ‘crib’ ever again,” she muttered, making her way inside.

Rhys followed her, finding a spot in his desk chair while she collapsed backward onto his bed. The mattress felt like a cloud, and she thought she could fall asleep right then and there, but instead she lifted her head up to glance at her boyfriend.

“So, what do you want to do?” She asked, propping herself up on her elbows to watch him.

His eyes lit up in a way she knew promised trouble, and he said, “I have a few ideas.”

~

It had all happened so fast. First Rhys was sitting in his desk chair, his shoulders relaxed and his attention fixed on her, and within seconds he was pushing her back against the bed, his lips claiming hers in a passionate kiss.

He pushed her further into the bed, his body hovering over hers, and she reached up to cup his face in her hands to keep him there. The only sound in the room was their gasping breaths, and the small moans that would escape her every time he pushed his hips further into hers.

She trailed her hands from his face to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up without breaking the kiss. He pulled away, quickly discarding it somewhere in the room, and trailed his lips down her jaw, just as his hands slid under the large hoodie she was wearing to cup her breasts.

Her back arched off the bed, and she turned her head towards the slightly opened door just in time to find his dog staring at them. She gasped and pulled Rhys’s face up to hers, pointing at the dog.

“It’s staring at us,” she whispered, suddenly feeling exposed with her hoodie basically halfway off and a shirtless Rhys hovering over her.

He gave her a look as if to say, are you seriously pointing that out now?

She shoved him, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m not having sex with your dog staring at us the whole time, that’s awkward.”

Giving her a defeated sigh, Rhys rolled off of her, picking the dog up and setting it down right outside the door. He murmured, “Sorry bud,” and shut the door.

Feyre was pretty sure she was dating a child.

He made his way back to the bed, standing over her as he scanned her body up and down. “Where were we?”

Feyre started to speak, but she was cut off when Rhys scooped her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. She gasped when her back hit the wall, and his lips were on hers in a heartbeat, causing her to melt into his addicting touch.

She lifted her sweatshirt over her head, throwing it towards the bed, then returned her attention to him, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. She didn’t think she would ever get enough of him, she was constantly craving his touch, his warmth, his presence in general.

Using his body and the wall to keep herself up, she unclasped her bra next, tossing it by the rest of their discarded clothes.

“Someone’s eager,” Rhys said in a low voice as he left open mouthed kisses along her jaw, leading down to her neck.

“Shut up,” she gasped, grabbing his hair to keep him where he was. He chuckled, shifting a little to slide down his pants, letting them drop to the floor.

Her breathing hitched, and he met her eyes, question lingering there, even though he knew the answer. He would always be patient with her, always ask her permission before anything. It made her love him even more, if that was possible.

She unwrapped her legs from his waist, not breaking eye contact, and slid her own jeans to the floor, before wrapping her arms around his neck so he could lift her back up.

“I love you,” he whispered right as he gently entered her, watching her bite her lip in pleasure.

“I love you, too,” she sighed, resting her forehead against his. They watched each other as he began to move, slowly, patiently.

Eventually she began to hold him tighter, whimpering in a silent demand. He obeyed, quickening his pace as they held on to each other. The sound of whining outside the door made Feyre release a strained laugh, and Rhys captured her lips with his own, smiling into the kiss.

She gasped his name over and over as she climaxed, throwing her head back as he too found his pleasure.

They remained like that, Rhys holding her up against the wall, their breathing heavy and their skin shining with sweat, for what seemed like hours. He hesitantly released her, and she swayed a little, making him grab her waist for support.

“Well,” he started, a smirk forming on his lips. “I can now cross off my bedroom wall on the list of places we’ve-“

“Rhys!” Feyre smacked his arm, rubbing her temples in annoyance. “What am I going to do with you?”

Rhys smirked again, but she pressed a finger to his lips. “Do not answer that.”

“Fine,” he said, lifting her up and throwing her on the bed, making her laugh.

Rhys’s dog eventually fell asleep outside his door hours later after giving up on waiting.


End file.
